The Story Of Us
by tennie787
Summary: A day of Marshall and Chase playing and Rocky and Zuma asking how the two came together and started being mates. The two tell the story of how they came together and revealing there pasts and showing there future. Hope y'all like this story love you babes!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was calm in Adventure Bay when suddenly the giggling of two lovers were heard.

"Marshall I'm gonna get you." The German Shepherd Chase said as he ran after the Dalmatian.

"No you won't chase I know you won't!" Marshall said he turned around to see that Chase wasn't there.

"Chase?- oof!" He said as he was pounced by Chase.

"Got you! Now do I get a kiss from the sexy fire pup?"

"I believe a thank you is in order for capturing the criminal officer." Marshall said as he kissed Chase passionately.

"EW! Get a room dude!" Zuma said with Rocky in tow.

"Whatever says the two who got caught mating." Chase said as Rocky blushed at the remark.

"Chase you're not one to talk remember that time

I caught you-"

"Okay we get it!" He said kissing Marshall's cheek.

"How did the two of you fall in love?" Rocky asked tilting his head.

"Well now that's a story. You sure you want to hear it?" Chase asked smiling.

"You know you want to tell it." Marshall said laying down getting ready for the story.

"Alright well you see..."

Marshall came home crying as he ran into his pup house locking it. Chase saw that and frowned as Skye came up to him.

"What's wrong with Marshall?"

"I don't know"

"Well he needs his best friend." Skye said pushing Chase as she giggled

"Marshall buddy? What's wrong?"

"Chase go away please!"

"Marshall let me in now!" He said with fury as Marshall opened the door.

Chase could smell salt, he looked at Marshall his fur matted near the eyes.

Chase nuzzles him as Marshall cried into his fur.

"Marshall what happened?"

"Your-Your brother and his friends." He said making Chase growl. "He did this." Marshall said pointing at his neck.

Chase growled louder, "Maxey!"

"Chase you don't have to do this!"

"The hell I don't Marshall."

"Chase STOP!"

"Why? Why shouldn't I do something?!"

"Because...Because...because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Chase little brother how have you been?"

"Shut up Maxey you know what you did!"

"Oh to your little friend over there?"

Chase growled at his brothers remark.

"What're you donna do about it you're just a runt!" Maxey said turning around as Chase ran tackling his brother.

"Ruff! Gun!" He said as the gun came out of his pup pack.

Chase punched Maxey as he scratched his face as he spat at him.

"Let this be a lesson Maxey Don't touch my best friend."

Chapter 2

Marshall and Chase were walking back to the Lookout, Chase had a look on his face one Marshall wasn't familiar with. It was angry. Marshall didn't think he would see the day that Chase was mad. Chase looked at Marshall as he quickly looked away. The pair were on the beach, Chase sighed as he stopped and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Marshall... I'm sorry that you had to see me like that, I scared you haven't I?"

"Chase, I've been scared plenty of times and this was before the Paw Patrol but you didn't scare me." Marshall said sitting next to him smiling their fur brushed together.

"But I've never had to get angry to get my way with somebody especially my own family, I remind me of my father."

Marshall cringed remembering the stories that Chase told him about his father, "Chase you are nothing like your father, you're better than him I know you are."

"Come on Chase let's go home now and maybe we could play tug of war."

The pair headed back to the Lookout as Ryder was there waiting for them with the rest of the Paw Patrol. "Now that the two of you are back I can give some news."

"So pups I have added a new expansion to the Lookout!"

The pups howled with excitement as Ryder smiled "Instead of y'all sleeping in your pup houses I will be putting y'all in rooms together. You will get to pick your roommates."

"Thanks Ryder." The pups said in unison as Ryder walked off to do something.

"Well I already know who my roommate is." Everest said as she buddied up with Skye.

"Best friends!" Rubble said as he high pawed Tracker.

"I get Rocky!" Zuma said as they started to play fight.

"Well I guess since two pups get one room we can be roommates?" Marshall asked Chase as he chuckled.

"Well duh Marshall were best friends." Chase said as they all went to get there stuff.

The rest of the day was filled with the pups getting there stuff from there pup houses and putting it in there rooms.

Night came and the pups were ready for bed Marshall and Chase were out in the tv room. They sat on the same bean bag chair.

"Chase I don't understand how you can like this show."

"What do you mean Marshall?"

"Well it's just I don't know the girls aren't even pretty and they're terrible liars. And what kind of title is Pretty Little Liars?"

"I told you Skye got me interested into it. Watch episode one and you'll be into it."

"Whatever." He said as Chase yawned making him chuckle.

"Time for bed officer."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna watch an episode of Apollo I'll be in the room in a little bit."

Chase went to there room as Marshall flipped the channel. "Officer? Really Marshall?" Zuma said coming out of the shadows

"Zuma! What're you doing here?"

"I was going to watch tv in my room but Rocky made me turn it off because he's tired and I heard that conversation. So you like Chase?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Zuma."

"Marshall I understand I can see it in your eyes that you like Chase. I've seen the look I see it every morning when Rocky looks at me."

"Wait you and Rocky?"

"Yes Marshall we're a thing if that's what you're asking. But you like Chase tell him."

"I can't tell him Zuma he'll freak out on me. Do you not understand that? I mean he freaked out because his brother gave me a mating mark."

"That shows he cares about you Marshall. Look you need to go to bed don't let it get to you. And Chase doesn't like you he has no idea what he's missing out on. I should know." Zuma said giving Marshall a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Zuma." Marshall said getting up and going back to his room.

"Wait you didn't tell me Zuma helped with telling me how you feel."

"Well now you know Officer." Marshall said kissing him.

Scene Change- Chase

Chase walked to his room and walked in. He looked at his side of the room and saw a pup bed made for him.

He looked at Marshall's side of the room and saw his pup bed and his teddy bear. He chuckled remembering the name Marshall gave it 'Dax'. He smiled Marshall could never let that bear out of his sight.

~Flashback~

"Marshall why do you always have that teddy bear with you?"

"His name is Dax to be exact and because Ryder got it for me but I don't know why he did but it's been helping me sleep."

"Marshall I know it hasn't been easy for you here but it will get better."

"We'll Chase you're my best friend that's how I get through everything. And Dax of course." Marshall said chuckling.

"Come on let's play tag! You're it!" Marshall said running away.

~End Flashback~

Chase saw as a young Marshall and a younger version of himself faded away. He smiled at the bear. He would never let Marshall know that he was the reason Ryder bought that bear.

Chase went to his bed and went to sleep as he rested his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Marshall awoke to see Chase was still asleep, he smiled at this as his nose wriggled a little.

Cute. Marshall thought to himself smiling a little bit as he got up and stretched himself. He walked out of his room and sat outside.

Marshall sighed as he went into deep thought.

He's never gonna love me ever if I tell him I'm gay han he'll probably be disgusted by me and he'll probably not want to be my friend!

Marshall was startled by a Chocolate Lab sneaking up on him. "Zuma! You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry so have you thought about it at all?"

"Zuma he's a german shepherd I'm a dalmatian he's not gonna want my clumsy self. I mean I wouldn't want to date me."

"Marshall! I'm a chocolate lab I am the third best breed and I still dated you. Chase may be a german shepherd but if he loves you he'll want you."

"Okay you obviously never told me that Zuma helped you telling me your feelings."

"Just let me tell the story Chase!"

"Fine"

Scene Change- Chases Dream

"Chase I love you no matter what you tell me? What's more important will you tell the person you love?" Chase's mom said as Chase continued to cry.

"What do you mean mom?"

"Chase you love Marshall I know you do sweetie this is your mind and I am part of it. Chase you're different but that's okay nobody is normal if everyone were normal there wouldn't be much in this world."

"Mom...Marshall is scared of me after what I did to Maxey he sees me as a monster." Tears crept upon Chase's face as he started to cry even more.

"Chase, Marshall is your best friend you need to tell your friends first before you tell Marshall." His mom said kissing his head.

Scene Change-Marshall

"Hey Marshall, good morning Zuma!" Chase said interrupting their conversation as Marshall smiled.

"Uh I have to go, I'll talk to you later Zuma tell Ryder I went for a walk." Marshall said as he walked away from the Lookout.

"You want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine!" Marshall said with a little attitude as Chase was taken aback but brushed it off as Marshall left.

"You know anything about that Zuma?"

"Nope not really but is there something you need Chase?"

"I need to tell you and the pups and Ryder something about me can you get everyone?"

"Yeah!"

As Zuma went and got everyone excluding Marshall everyone was in the tv room as they waited for Chase to say something.

"I would've liked everyone to be here but I'd rather not know this yet but um... guys do you love me?"

"Chase we love you nothing you say or do will change that EVER just whatever you need to tell us you can tell us we'll still love you." Ryder said as the pups all agreed.

"Here foes nothing... I'm... gay and I think I like Marshall."

Most of the pups gasped and were shocked but soon were happy and started congratulating him with his coming out.

"Are you gonna tell Marshall?" Zuma asked smiling

"Yeah but I have to find him first. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"He might be at his own special spot that I think his best friend would only know about."

Chase zoomed out as he headed for Marshall's special spot. The pups all had their own little places that they've found and they would only share them with people they trusted.

Chase found Marshall crying as he looked into the water and stared at his reflection. "Marshall what's wrong?"

"Chase! I told you not to follow me but what do you do anyway follow."

"Marshall I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Marshall... I'm gay and I get that you don't want to hang out today because you think I'm some kind of monster because of what I did to Maxey and-" Chase was nuzzled by Marshall making him blush

"Chase I don't see you as a monster you're my best friend and I would never leave you. You did that to Maxey because he did something to me. And I thank you for that!"

"Chase I love you, you're my best friend lets go home."

Chase sighed as he heard the 'you're my best friend' but he knew telling Marshall wasn't gonna be easy it's gonna take time.

Chapter 4

The pups woke up the next day energized slightly but Chase soon woke them all up.

"Chase why do we have to do this?" Everest asked as she smacked her mouth.

"Because Everest it's our morning routine I don't see why you have a problem with it and Tracker doesn't." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Where are Rocky and Zuma?" Marshall asked as he looked for the mix and chocolate lab.

"They're probably still in bed, let's go wake them up" Skye said as they all went to there room.

Chase opened the door to see Rocky on Zuma screaming... well actually moaning.

"PUPS!" Zuma said as they covered himself and Rocky up as they all covered their eyes.

"Y'all just finish your business and then we'll start morning routine." Chase said as he closed the door.

"Chase do you want to go on a walk with me?" Marshall asked him tilting his head.

"Sure let's go." He said smiling.

The pair walked down to the beach as they started to play fight. They giggled as they had their fun. "Ugh I'm so tired!" Marshall said as he laid down on the sand.

Chase laughed as he stopped going over to him as he listened as the waves crashed against the ground. He let his paws sink into the sand as he felt the soft touch.

"Relaxing right?"

"Very!" He said as he laid next to Marshall.

"So Chase your gay and so what happens if you meet someone and you want to have children you won't be able to have any." Marshall said as he flicked a shell that was slightly broken.

"Well I would adopt, I want to be a father and whoever I adopt I would treat them as my own blood. Those would be my children and I care about them."

"That's so sweet Chase, so do you have anybody in mind for your first choice?"

"No I really don't at least not yet." He lied as he blushed when Marshall leaned against him.

Chase took Marshall's scent in, it smelt like smoke and wet dog mixed together. Chase didn't care he liked Marshall the way he was as he smiled.

"So, Marshall I know how much you like Ariana Grande so..."

"Chase I know you didn't!"

"I did I got you and me tickets to go see her in Adventure Bay!"

"CHASE!! Thank you so much!" Marshall said as he gave him a lick on the cheek. As the two blushed as the awkward silence was broken from Chase's pup tag.

"Chase it's time for morning routine Zuma and Rocky are ready." Skye said through her pup tag

"Come on Marshall!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"What the hell was I thinking Zuma?! Inviting him to that concert and I think it's a date but I don't know what he thinks it is." Chase said as he paced around his room.

"Chase he said yes right?"

"Yes."

"When y'all go out and one of the really emotional songs come on than that's when you should take the chance."

"And do what?"

"Kiss him, hold his paw, do something Chase! He loves you and you love him. Go take a nap and take your mind off it." Zuma said as he walked out his room as Marshall was at the door.

"Hey Chase, bye Zuma." Marshall said as he saw Zuma leave

Chase stared at Marshall, he didn't say anything to him, "Chase you okay?" Marshall asked smiling

Chase walked over to Marshall and nuzzled him as he took in Marshall's scent he smelled like wet dog and fire. Chase didn't mind but kept nuzzling him. "Chase are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Marshall I just don't want anything to happen to you. Because you mean a lot to me." He said smiling at him

"Chase there something you want to tell me?"

"No nothing is wrong I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"I don't know just, I don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"Okay Chase."

"Zuma what are we doing?" Rocky asked as Zuma lead them to the beach

"Rocko-"

"Okay wait. You only ever call me 'Rocko' when you want something. What do you want?"

"Rocky I want to help you conquer your fear of the water. But you know you haven't as so much as told me why though."

"Zuma..."

"Rocky just forget it I mean I'm your boyfriend you should be able to tell me stuff!"

"Zuma..."

"I understand Rocky you don't trust me your best friend, boyfriend, mate-ah!"

Rocky was now under Zuma, tears in his eyes as he instantly felt bad.

"I won't tell you the fact that my dad would beat me almost every day and than one day we went to the pool and he almost drowned me?! That's why I can't get in the water Zuma!" He cried into Zuma's fur as he rubbed Rocky's back

"Rocky i'm sorry I didn't know I'm sorry but Rocky I just want-"

Rocky sniffled "I'll do it but only if you promise to go in with me."

Zuma didn't hesitate as he picked Rocky up and headed towards the water. "I changed my mind I don't wanna!"

Zuma kissed the scared mixed breed "You got this."

Rocky smiled as he felt his body hit the water, he looked at Zuma as he was looking at the little fish. Rocky directed his face to his as Zuma chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this and now you get this." Rocky said kissing Zuma.

"Rocky I want you to be able to tell me anything I'm always gonna be here for you and I'm not gonna leave you ever. I love you."

"I love you too Zuma."

Chapter 5

"Hey Marshall you ready for the concert tonight with your boyfriend?" Zuma asked as Marshall laughed

"He's not my boyfriend Zuma and yes I am ready... "

"Something wrong?"

"Zuma how did you know Rocky wasn't the one?"

"Marshall, when we you know broke up, Rocky he was there for me he cared for me and then one day he took me out and he was so romantic with me,and in that moment I felt everything was gonna be okay and he kissed me. It's all about the kiss Marshall."

"Thanks Zuma."

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey there officer you ready for your date with your firefighter?"

"He's not my firefighter at least not yet. Will you fix my hair I can't get this one hair down."

"Sure but it's a concert Chase how about the fohawk? Sit."

"Sure." He said sitting as he felt as if all the hair on his head was gonna come off

"Rocky can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you tell your feelings to Zuma?"

"Well you see that wasn't really all that easy Chase. But it had to with the kiss I took him out and I kissed him, the kiss it felt electric like I knew everything was gonna be alright."

"Thanks Rocky."

"You got this okay? Just tell him."

"Thanks Rocky" He said as he walked out of his room

Marshall came out of his and Chase's room as he stared at Chase's fohawk giggling.

"What you don't like it?" Chase asked as he made Marshall giggle

"No I do."

"We better go."

"Yup"

Marshall and Chase arrived at the concert just as the timer began for Ariana to start performing. When Ariana started the duo were dancing in their seats trying to contain their excitement. The word Yasss's were thrown and "werk" as she continued her performance.

"Adventure Bay how you doing tonight?" She said as the crowd cheered as she kept walking around the balloons after performing 'Sometimes' as a balloon popped.

"Oh shit!" She said as she laughed.

"This next song is called Thinkin' Bout You I hope y'all like it." She said smiling as the music began.

 _I've been thinking bout you yeah I been missin' you._

Chase looked at Marshall as he saw him singing along with Ariana.

 _Where the hell are you? Oh when I need you._

He looked at how his tail cutely wagged back and forth.

 _I can still hear your voice I ain't got no choice 'cause I'm here all alone I know I can't wait till you get home._

Marshall made eye contact with Chase as he looked away as the two started blushing.

 _Oh I don't have you here with me but at least I have the memories I try to make it through the night but I can't control my mind_

Chase took the chance and grabbed Marshall's paw as they stared at each other Marshall's blue eyes burning into Chase's brown eyes.

 _Got these thoughts in my head ain't no way to forget got me losin' my breath nobody got me the way that you did._

"Chase..."

"Marshall..."

 _Had my eyes rollin' back and me arching my back now you love me so good I wish you would hurry up and come back_

"You go first Chase what do you want to say to me?"

 _Baby I don't want no one no one else, So hurry 'cause I need some need some help_

"I don't want to say anything Marshall, I want to do."

 _And I've been waiting patient, patiently 'cause I don't have you here with here with me_

"What do you want to do to me Chase?" Marshall asked as the blush on his face made him cuter.

"What I should've done when I first told you what I was."

But at least I have the memories

Chase kissed Marshall as there saliva intertwined with each other their tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss was amazing they knew everything would be alright as long as they had eachother.

"Marshall I love you I should've told you when I came out to you. You're my best friend Marshall I want you to be my mate and I just want you Marshall I love you so much." Chase said as he held Marshall's paw.

"Chase I love you too and I did wish you would've told me sooner but I'm glad you told me now and Chase I will be your mate." He said as he jumped onto him kissing him.

The rest of the night was filled with the two newly mates enjoying eachothers company and the concert that they're at.

"And that is how me and Marshall became mates and you guys did kinda help as well." Chase said smiling at Zuma and Rocky.

"Yeah I guess we did." Zuma said giving his lover a small lick on the cheek.

"We're gonna head home guys we'll meet y'all there."

"You didn't tell them what happened after the concert?"

"Because they don't need to know about that one."

Marshall rolled his eyes and Chase came over to Marshall as he nuzzled him.

"You think you're gonna weasel your way out of this by showing that you love me?"

"Is it working?"

"A little bit." Marshall said kissing him.

"First one home wins!"

"Hey no fair you cheated!"


	4. Epilogue

Marshall was in bewilderment as his head was in circles. "Diamond where is your brother and sister at? Where's your father?"

He looked as he saw Chase running with Gem and Jax as the two were giggling as they bounced with every step Chase took.

"Wow you except yourself to be the one who's the fun one right?" Rocky said as he carried his son; Hunter.

Zuma coming in tow with their daughter; Vanessa and their other son; Zak on his back. All three sleeping.

"Well Chase decided that he wanted to be up early and woke the pups up from their nap." Marshall said rolling his eyes.

"Well think about it this way Marsh the pups will fall asleep faster at night." Zuma said laughing as Rocky glared him down as he shut his mouth.

"Daddy! I'm tiwed take me to the bed." Vanessa said as her grey ear flopped over her eye.

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you in the room Rocky." Zuma said as he took the two sleeping pups to their room.

"Give me some advice please Rocky! Y'all make parenting seem so easy."

"Go easy on them they're just pups." Said Chase walking into the Lookout with two pups fast asleep on his back.

"Well I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't so reckless all the time Chase. I mean I thought the plan was to let the pups sleep."

"Marshall look they are asleep and it's just in time for their nap so they basically got into bed on time." He said showing Marshall Gem and Jax fast asleep on his back. Marshall carefully took the pups off Chase's back and put them in their beds.

"Chase I love you but next time when I say do not wake the pups up to early listen to me okay?"

"I promise baby, I love you too."


End file.
